The Millenium Precious
by Garowyn
Summary: ONESHOT. YGOLotR. What happens when Gollum tries to take the Millenium Ring from Yami Bakura? Worse, what if Yami Bakura tries to take the One Ring?


**A/N: Time to take a break and write a humorous story. Don't own YGO or LotR. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Also, Yami Bakura is separate from Ryou in this story, and it may be a tad OOC but not much, and well, remember, it's humorous fanfiction! Hope it makes you smile even just a little. ) I will be referring to Gollum as Smeagol as well. PG just in case.**

* * *

Bakura, the Yami, sat on the couch, lazily fingering his Millenium Ring as he watched television. Well, he wasn't really watching the TV but rather gazing at it almost mindlessly, not really seeing it or absorbing what the technological device had to say or portray. Such was like any other day; staring at the "idiot box" as some call it.

Ryou, stood in the kitchen, debating whether to interrupt his Yami's television watching and keep his life, or at least his health, or risk life and limb to watch one of the greatest movies of all time that he had not quite seen yet. Well, it really was the second part of one of the greatest movies of all time. Yes, it was the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and he so badly wanted to watch it! He hadn't been able to watch it when it was in theatres and all his friends had raved about how truly wonderful it was, how the music was at certain points haunting, and how one little creature had, so to speak, stolen the hearts of many viewers. Mind you, it wasn't a cute furry little creature...actually it was furless and only cute when it, in a sense, argued with itself.

Did he really want to risk it all for that?

Ryou bit his lip, a new determination filling him.

Yes he did.

Poor Ryou.

The teen with the white hair swallowed hard, DVD in sweaty palms, and took a step into the living room. Clearing his throat, Ryou spoke. "I--"

"No." Came the curt and cold reply.

Ryou blinked. 'Okay, that went well.' He tried again. "Yami, I was wondering--"

"I told you no!" The ancient tomb robber replied with clenched teeth, still not looking in his direction.

A heavy sighed escaped the lips of our favorite somewhat shy and calm-natured British teen. Normally he would give up, head for his room, contemplate on his failure, and then he would read a book. But no, not this time. Our favorite somewhat shy and calm-natured British teen wasn't going to have any of it. He wasn't going to take it anymore from that mouthy popular tomb robber! Not if it interfered with his viewing of an outstanding epic. Never! Ryou gathered his nerve and took several long strides to the TV and stood in front of it, facing Bakura, his identical Yami. Why, they could be twins! Back on the topic...

"Bakura." Ryou began in a firm tone. Bakura opened his mouth to deliver a nasty reply but Ryou quickly went on. "Now listen to me: I am going to watch The Two Towers and nothing you say or do will stop me from watching it! It has lots of violence, some gore and blood, and battles, if you are interesting in watching it with me. Otherwise, I'm sitting HERE and watching it." He blurted it out so fast he didn't even know what he had said, at least until it all caught up with him. 'Oh no...I'm dead.'

Bakura blinked several times, the words "violence", "gore and blood", and "battles" sticking out in that twisted mind of his. Now, normally he would yell and maybe even shove him back into the kitchen and then sit down to resume viewing his program which he usually didn't know what program it was. But this time, he caught a glimpse of the front cover of the DVD case his hikari was holding. So he decided to answer his counterpart. "Fine."

If there were prizes for the longest jaw dropping ever, Ryou would win hands down.

"W-what? Really?!" Ryou almost squeaked, dropping the DVD case.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, glaring. "Do I have to tell you again?" He threatening, hoping the "dork" would be frightened by his menacing demeanor...

Ryou merely broke into a smile. "I think you just might like it!" He commented and turned around to the DVD player. Once it was in, Ryou turned off the satellite and watched as the screen turned from fuzzy black and white to almost pure black with a white-colored text indicating it was loading.

Meanwhile, Bakura sat silently and sullenly, awaiting what hopefully was FULL of violence and gore. 'Why the heck did I agree to watch?' Was the one thought that repeated in his mind with every heartbeat.

The movie began with a flashback to the Mines of Moria where Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf, battled the fiery Balrog on the bridge of Khazad-dum. Now THIS did capture a bit of Bakura's attention and interest. But then it promptly became boring to him when the actual story began. 'Midget #1 has nightmare. Midget #1 and Midget #2 get up and walk. Midget #1 and Midget #2 get lost. Both midgets get caught in the rain...why am I watching this?! ARGH!' Bakura's hand became a fist as he clenched to the soft material of the couch. Ryou was no longer beside him on the opposite end. No, he was sitting on the floor, leaning forward with anticipation. 'I fail to see why this mortal is so fascinated by two people lost...'

Suddenly the scene switched to another scene where some of the chief characters, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, are pretending to sleep, awaiting the arrival of the infamous, notorious, wretched, ex-hobbit named Smeagol...Gollum. Bakura perked up at this scene, hoping there would be a killing.

"Uh oh..."

Bakura's head snapped to Ryou who was currently holding his fingers in his mouth, eyes wide. The Tomb Robber shook his head and disgust and returned his attention to the TV screen.

"Filthy little thieves! Gollum! Gollum!" The strange demented creature crept closer and closer to the hobbits. Bakura smirked, knowing what the creature wanted since it seemed, from what Ryou had told him, that nearly every other character in the movie wanted the One Ring. Bakura touched his Millenium Ring, clearly satisfied with the power it gave him.

The movement distracted Gollum.

Wait...what?

Ryou raised an eyebrow. Gollum had suddenly turned in his direction and stared at him with wide eyes, or rather past him. 'What the...?'

Bakura too, was at a loss of words. Then...

"The...the preciousssss?" Gollum whispered in a raspy voice, coming closer to the screen.

"Uh...this isn't supposed to be happening. I read the books!" Ryou once again, almost squeaked, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Mortal! What is going on?" Bakura demanded sharply, sensing something was amiss.

"Give itsss to usss!" Gollum suddenly shrieked and miraculously leapt through the television screen and landed on none other than Yami Bakura himself.

"ARGH!" Bakura struggled to push the creature off and then realized what he was pawing at. He had first believed that this "Gollum" was a pervert but that thought was long gone.

"You stole itsssss from ussss! Precioussss!" Gollum wailed. He was in a tug of war with the Millenium Ring. "Gollum!"

"You ain't gettin' this!" Bakura snapped, hoping to summon the ManEaterBug with the power of the millenium ring.

Meanwhile, Ryou was on his feet, jaw open, staring wide-eyed.

Frodo and Sam "inside the TV" were currently peeking in, wondering what had happened to their future guide. Strangely enough, they took no notice of the two white-haired people.

"Uh..." Ryou watched in awe as the yami and the creature continued to play tug of war with the millenium ring.

"Let go, you fool!" Bakura snarled, finally keeping it away from Gollum. Slipping the ring inside his shirt, he jumped back behind the couch and glared at the creature. "I can assure you—this is no "Precious" or whatever you call your own ring..." He growled.

"B-but?! Humph. Thief!!" Gollum sat on the floor and turned towards the TV. The gold shine of the Millenium Ring must've momentarily distracted him from the real Ring. Well, it could happen since he was so crazed with the little evil object.

Suddenly he spotted the real One Ring and a familiar green glint came into his dull eyes. "Itsss the preciousss! My love, my precious..." Gollum crawled back to the TV and crawled back in.

"..." Ryou was still at a loss of words. Unfortunately. Maybe he might've foreseen what Yami Bakura was currently trying to comprehend.

'Everyone has been after that 'One Ring' as it is called...perhaps it really does possess some sort of great power... If that creature could come over here from that...thing...maybe I could do the same.' A wicked grin, a really wicked and nasty grin, spread across his face. "Heh, heh..." He jumped over the couch and shockingly, nearly giving Ryou a heart attack, dived through the TV screen.

"Gah!" Ryou rushed over to the TV and saw that Bakura had landed...hard...on the rocks.

"Dang it!" Bakura jumped to his feet, preparing himself for danger. All he saw was two little hobbits, terrified, standing on the stone ledge in the moonlight. "Where is the...One Ring..." He demanded, bringing his Millenium Ring out into the moonlight and letting it glow.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam blurted out, pointing at the millenium ring. "He's-he's got some kind of—he must be working for--"

"Quiet, fool!" Bakura snapped, glaring at the fat hobbit. Frodo pulled out Sting hesitantly, wondering if he should use it. "I want the One Ring! Give it to me now or suffer my wrath." He threatened.

"No! No!" Gollum ran over to Bakura, falling down at his knees. "You mustn't! Not the Preciousss! We wantsss--"

"Yes! Yes, I know!" Bakura snapped once more, glaring daggers at Smeagol.

Meanwhile...

"If I turn off the power, I'll lose them but I'll lose Bakura too! Come to think of it, that wouldn't be so bad..." Ryou trailed off and then shook his head clear. "No! No matter what, he's still human...well, mostly and he SHOULD be back in his world, and not their world. Besides, think of the havoc he would create!" It took awhile for the teen to realize he was babbling. He sighed. "I guess I'll have to go in and..." Gulp! "Get him..."

Back in Middle Earth...

Bakura smirked and chuckled softly. "I summon the-"

"NO!" Ryou came flying out of nowhere and landed on the rocks, narrowly missing one of the hobbits. "Oh gosh, that hurt..." He mumbled, picking himself off the ground.

"There are two of them!" Frodo looked at both of them. "Who are you?" He demanded, trying to gather up his nerve.

"Wow, Frodo!" Ryou exclaimed and then his face reddened. 'I'm talking to Frodo!' Who wouldn't almost freak out at meeting a very famous person? "I mean...uh, hi..."

"Grr...you interrupted the summoning!" Bakura growled at his hikari.

The two hobbits and the wretched creature continued to stare...

"Ahem." Ryou stood up, clearing his throat, and turned to his yami. "Uh, Yami? Bakura...we NEED to go back...do you UNDERSTAND? You can't stay here." 'Or Middle Earth will be in danger!'

Bakura merely stared at him from underneath his narrowed eyelids. He opened his mouth to say one word. "No."

Ryou's face fell. "Why not?"

"I came here for the One Ring and I will not stop until I HAVE IT!" He declared.

"Not another one..." Frodo murmured, his heart already leaden with the burden of the Ring.

The hikari face faulted. "I was happy when you agreed to watch Lord of the Rings because I thought you might like it...but I think you're taking it a little too seriously..."

"Excuse me! For interruptin', but who are you two folk and where did you come from?" Sam asked, a suspicious glance shifting uneasily from Gollum to the foreigners.

"Sorry." Ryou apologized, a sheepish half smile. "We're from..." 'Good grief, how are we going to get back!' "We're from...over there..." He pointed towards the South.

"Good answer." Bakura snickered and stepped closer to Frodo. "So you're the midget with the powerful ring, are you not?"

Frodo held out his sword in front of him. "I-I don't know what's going on but please, stay back!" He stammered, taking a few steps back himself.

"He wantsss the precioussss! He'll take itssss to HIM! We mustn't let him, preciousss." Gollum cried out, crawling over to his "Master" and standing in between the two.

"Out of my way, you THING!" Truth be told, Bakura had no idea what this "thing" really was and he didn't really care either.

"Yami!" Ryou pleaded, looking around nervously. "We really should try to find a way back..." 'What if Orcs hear us? Or worse! The Uruk's! Or the Nazgul! Or Saruman! Or Sauron! Or—what am I going to do?'

"I'm not stopping you." Bakura said absentmindedly, a glare fixated on the two in front of him.

Meanwhile, back in Ryou's living room, his friends had entered his home, wondering why he wasn't answering. Bracing themselves for the worst, they had opened the unlocked door and stepped inside, hoping Bakura hadn't beaten Ryou as a stress reliever, or worse...

"Hey, the TV is still on!" Joey exclaimed. "Maybe he's in the bathroom."

Tea looked at the TV and noticed that Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers was playing. "He finally got to watch it-EEK!" She screamed suddenly noticing who was inside the TV...

"Holy cow!" Tristan leapt over the couch and knelt down before the screen. "They're in there! Somehow!"

"Oh no!" Yugi too took a closer look. "They're inside! They're trapped!"

"Aw, maybe this is a joke." Joey remarked, grinning. "I mean, anyone can do anything with computers and stuff these days."

"It's kind of scary really..." Tea commented.

"Anyway, I'm sure Ryou's around here somewhere and not in the movie."

"Well buddy, can you explain why Yami Bakura is um, threatening Frodo?" Tristan challenged, pointing to the TV screen.

"Don't tell me he's after the One Ring!" Yugi exclaimed and then sighed. "I know he wants power but did he have to take it that far into something that doesn't exist?!"

"Maybe we should buy him one of the pretend One Rings at the store!" Joey suggested.

"The question is..." Tea began, horrified by the way Bakura was throttling Gollum who at the same time was trying to do the same. "How did they get in there in the first place?"

"I don't know—whoa!" Tristan, who had been leaning very close to the television screen, now found himself being sucked through passing into the end of the Third Age. "HELP!"

"TRISTAN!" The gang cried, running to the TV screen but careful not to get too close.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Tea wailed.

"Gadzooks!" Joey's eyes went wide. "It IS real!"

In Middle Earth...

"Itssss ourssss!!" Gollum screeched, hanging onto Bakura's strong arm, trying to choke his enemy. "Gollum! Gollum!"

"No it's not!" Bakura fired back, desperately trying to pry away Gollum's nimble fingers from his throat.

"Can't we discuss this?" Ryou whined, clearly not satisfied with the way things were turning out.

"I can't believe what my eyes are seeing..." Sam muttered. "Mr. Frodo, do you reckon he's one of Sauron's servants?"

"Nor I." Frodo replied. "Nay, this is not one of Sauron's minions. But the creature..."

"What the heck?!" Tristan jumped to his feet and glanced around wildly. "Where am I?"

"Tristan!" Ryou's eyes widened. "H-how did you get here?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Tristan answered, jaw dropping at the sight of the brawl.

Ryou came to a conclusion. "Are Yugi and the others in my living room?"

"Yeah!"

Ryou turned towards the direction where Tristan had come from. "HELP US!" He waved his arms. "We can't get out from here!!"

"What's he sayin'?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded like he said, "It's wonderful out here!"." Tea replied.

"Eh...?"

Tea shrugged her shoulders. "You never know. He is a big fan."

"Here let me turn up the volume." Yugi grabbed the remote and increased the sound. "Do you think they can hear us from here?"

Tristan had joined in with Ryou while Bakura continued to fight Gollum for the rights to claim the ring... "What the?! Why are we fighting each other?" Bakura demanded, furious. "It's HIM who has the Ring!" He pointed straight at Frodo.

Frodo gulped and tightened his grip on Sting, silently willing it to bring him courage.

Sam realized something. "Mr. Frodo!" He turned to his master and friend. "Lady Galadriel's gift! It might do something!" He suggested excitedly.

Ryou paused and turned around. "I thought that was only for when it's dark." He blankly stated.

"You should not speak of her in a place like this." Frodo lightly scolded the gardener. "I don't suppose it shall work anyway..."

Sam's shoulders sank. "I sure wish Tom Bombadil was with us."

Bakura finally succeeded in pushing Gollum off and began to walk slowly towards Frodo. "The Ring..." He whispered, a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Ryou, in a last-ditch effort, attempted to distract his yami. "Yami! Don't you remember your Millenium Ring! It's uh, much more powerful than the One Ring!"

"Are you crazy?! He'll turn on us, if he hasn't already!" Tristan shouted in protest.

Bakura however, froze in mid-step. "My Millenium Ring..." He whispered, memory not failing him. "...I forgot about it." He stated flatly.

In the real world...

"We have to do something!" Tea groaned, anxious about the survival for her friends though not entirely worried about the ancient Tomb Robber...

"Let me try something—Joey, grab my legs, both of you, and hold tight! I'm going to try and reach for them and pull them back in!" Yugi announced, waiting for his two friends to grab a hold of both his ankles. Soon, he was reaching through the TV screen, as odd as it sounds. "Tristan! Bakura! Um, Yami Bakura!" He yelled, stretching out his arms, confident in his friends' abilities to hold on tight. He certainly did not want to get caught in Middle Earth, at least not at this time in its darkest hour! Close to it anyway...

"Yugi!" Came the chorus of replies from Ryou and Tristan.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled, turning to face the tri-colored haired person.

"Look! Another one!" Sam blurted out.

Gollum cautiously watched the proceedings.

"Grab my hands!" Yugi called out.

"HE'S got to go first." Tristan ordered, grabbing Yami Bakura before he had a chance to react. He, as best as he could, threw the Tomb Robber towards Yugi. "Heads up!"

"GAH!" Yugi shielded himself with his arms. Bakura crashed into him, sending the both of them back into the living room.

"Oh Bakura, you're back!" Tea threw her arms around her friend and then shrieked when a growl came from him. "You're not Bakura!" She jumped back from him.

"So you noticed!" Bakura snapped, annoyed that he was back again.

"Why did HE have to come back first?!" Joey complained, glaring at the Tomb Robber.

They care so much about him...

"Silence! Foolish mortal..." Bakura got up and left the room, in no mood to deal with them now. 'I'll get them later...heh, heh...'

"Again!" Yugi reached inside the television as he had done before with Tea and Joey holding his ankles tightly. "Hurry!" Tristan gave Ryou a boost and then jumped himself to Yugi's once again outstretched hands after Ryou had disappeared inside. Yugi hauled him in. "You're safe!"

"Quick! Shut the DVD off so that they don't remember any of this!" Ryou shouted and Yugi switched off the power. "Whew!" Relieved, Ryou sat down on the couch. "That was quite an adventure!"

"You said it!" Joey agreed, still on the floor. "What was it like?"

Ryou sighed and hesitated. "Er...I like Middle Earth better when I'm not in it." He answered truthfully.

"I wonder..." Yugi murmured. "Do you think Yami Bakura will recover from this incident?"

"Not unless someone buys him a Ring." Tristan remarked and everyone laughed.


End file.
